


New Year's Kiss

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil kiss.





	

**“10”**

**“9”**

**“8”**

**“7”**

**“6”**

**“5”**

**“4”**

**“3”**

**“2”**

**“1”**

***Kiss***

**“Happy New Year!”**

I pull back and open my eyes. I’m staring into the blue eyes of my best friend. They remind me of the endless ocean. They sparkle like the night sky. These eyes make me want to melt into a warm puddle of goo. I could stare into his eyes all day.

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

I slowly pull my eyes open in a confused daze. I haphazardly reach my arm out while trying to reach for my phone. I stretch too far and roll off of my bed; landing on the floor with a crash and a thud.

I groan and attempt to detangle myself from my blanket. I haven’t made any progress when my door opens. Phil walks in with a look of confusion on his face. I must be a sight. A mess of limbs and covers; trying to sink into the floor to hide my shame.

A brief look of shock flashes across Phil’s face. He taps my phone to turn off my alarm off before sinking to the floor next to me. He smirks and slightly shakes his head.

**“What happened Dan?”** I open one of my eyes to look at him before closing it and pulling my chin towards my chest.

**_“I fell out of bed,”_** I mumble in my shame.

**“Well clearly,”** he chuckles. **“Why did you go and do something like that?”**

I finally am able to finally detangle myself with some help from Phil. I lean against my bed before I answer him. I look up and find myself staring into his piercing blue eyes.

**_“I-uh-I-,”_** I glance away because I can’t focus while looking at him.

**_“I was dreaming and my alarm went off. I wasn’t really awake when I grabbed for it and ended up rolling off the bed.”_ **

He shakes his head and smiles. **“Only you Dan.”**

****I grin and take a glance at Phil.  His dark hair is pushes back off his face. He’s furrowing his brow and biting the corner of his mouth with a look of contemplation.

**_“You look like you want to say something,”_** I state with a matter-of-fact tone.

**“What were you dreaming about?”** he asks after a moment of silence.

I close my eyes and lean my head back. I can feel Phil’s stare intensifying. I take a deep breath and lift my head to face him. I meet his gaze, looking straight into his eyes.

**_“New Years.”_ **

****I see Phil swallow and glance away. He knows exactly what I’m talking about. We never talked about the kiss. I guess both of us wrote it off as a drunken moment due to being caught up in the night’s festivities.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I’m still staring at him and he’s trying to look anywhere but at me. I finally look away and then he decides to speak.

**“Do you dream of it often?”** he asks softly.

There is no point in lying. I brought it up. I have forced him to remember.

**_“All the time.”_** I see him look at me; trying to catch my eye. We look into each other’s eyes for a moment. Tension slowly building between us. I open my mouth to say something, but Phil beats me to it.

**“Have you ever wanted it to happen again?”** My breath catches in my throat. It takes my brain a moment to process that yes I did indeed hear him correctly.

I lean forward and press my lips against his. He jumps slightly and for a moment I’m afraid that he is going to pull away. However, my fear fades away when I feel him kiss my back. This kiss is better than New Years. This kiss isn’t a sloppy one in the heat of the moment. This kiss has promise, hope, feelings, and emotions running through it. This kiss is perfect.


End file.
